


Бессонница

by Shae



Series: Еще до первой встречи [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Майкрофт не может уснуть и вынужден пойти на крайние меры.





	Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Mystrade 2018.

В голове роились бессвязные реплики, оброненные кем-то слова и фразы, нос забил приторный запах чужих духов, кожаной обивки служебной машины и сигарет, перед мысленным взором всплывали фрагменты документов с подписями и печатями, проносились вихри из губ, носов, глаз всех форм и расцветок, мелькали огни неоновых ламп и старинных помпезных люстр, подушечки пальцев то будто покалывала шерсть пальто, то ласкал шёлк галстука, рот полнился слюной при воспоминании о десерте и так и не съеденном ужине. Сосредоточиться на чём-то одном и наконец заснуть не получалось.

Провертевшись на постели полтора часа и поняв, что ценные минуты, отведённые на сон, тратятся совершенно бесцельно, Майкрофт решил воспользоваться самым примитивным и самым действенным в данной ситуации лекарством. От таблеток он завтра целый день будет сонным, чего ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, а так всё-таки есть надежда уснуть быстро и без последствий. Майкрофт брезгливо поморщился и сел на кровати.

Не найдя в темноте тапок, он босиком дошлёпал до смежной ванной. Свет зажигать не стал: сквозь небольшое окно сюда уже проникали серые утренние сумерки. Майкрофт привалился к стене и приспустил пижамные брюки. Привычно, механически провёл ладонью по вялому члену. Недовольно покачал головой, прикрыл глаза и попытался выцепить хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь. В голову не шло ничего путного: непослушные вихры Шерлока, бедро миссис Хадсон, морщины леди Смоллвуд, брызжущие слюной губы лорда-канцлера, свитер доктора… Нет, не то, не то… Но ведь было же что-то? Кто-то? Майкрофт зажмурился и для верности прикрыл глаза ладонью. Что же?.. Когда?.. И почему в голову лезет Шерлок?..

А, вот. Рост средний, телосложение среднее. Звание тоже среднее — детектив-инспектор. Уже не сержант, но ещё не… Работает с Шерлоком. Мятый плащ, мятые брюки и рубашка — весь какой-то помятый… Много работает, тоже сутки не спал. Что же?.. Глаза. Глаза умные, тёплые. И губы. Какие губы. Чувственные, полные, такие…

Майкрофт вздрогнул, вспоминая сегодняшнюю встречу. Да разве это можно назвать встречей? Взгляд через толпу. Но взгляд, как магнит.

И при такой уважаемой и нервной работе — такие порочные губы.

Майкрофт снова провёл ладонью по члену, почувствовав, как к паху стала приливать кровь. Так гораздо приятнее. Значительно интереснее.

Он бы хотел… Да, он бы хотел. В эти губы, в этот рот. Жаркий, приоткрытый рот, в котором видно кромку белых зубов — опасно, но может быть так приятно. И он бы тоже… Он… Как же его зовут? Лестрейд, Г. Лестрейд. Гэбриэл? Нет, Грегори. Грег Лестрейд.

И всё-таки Грегори. Грегори бы тоже хотел. Сперва он бы отвернулся, может быть, сжал бы губы. Но потом Майкрофт бы мазнул головкой по его щеке… По небритой щеке? По щеке со щетиной?.. Раньше Майкрофту такое не приходило в голову, но это может быть… Да, наверное, это может быть очень изысканное ощущение.

Так. Майкрофт зажмурился и задвигал рукой вниз и вверх по члену, каждый раз лаская головку.

Он мазнул бы по щеке, ткнулся бы в сомкнутые губы. Но те бы не раскрылись, нет, даже тогда Грегори бы ещё не взял. И Майкрофту пришлось бы одной рукой ухватить его за затылок, а второй слегка надавить на подбородок, не приказывая — упрашивая, чтобы Грегори уже перестал дразнить, чтобы дал наконец Майкрофту окунуться в этот жар, в эту глубину, в эту влагу и почувствовать, как…

И не успев во всей полноте представить себе, как бы хорошо, как бы правильно это было, Майкрофт кончил.

Он, скривившись, вытер сначала руку, потом ставший снова вялым член о полотенце. Натянул штаны и, утомлённый, вернулся в постель.

В голове была долгожданная пустота.

Не пустота — опустошение.

Майкрофт повернулся на бок, вытянул одеяло из-под матраса, превращая постель в гнездо, и укрылся с головой.

Всё пустое. Всё бесполезно. Бессмысленно.

И уже где-то на грани сна и яви, действительности и фантазии ему примерещилось, как всё те же порочные губы целомудренно целуют его в лоб.


End file.
